plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 29
Big Wave Beach - Day 29 is the twenty-ninth level of Big Wave Beach and the final Last Stand in this world. This level has only one flag and objective, which is to plan a defense to eliminate the onslaught. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by * A strategy that's kind of obvious and cheating, but very fun. * Suggested plants (instant usage and flat plants that the Fisherman Zombie can't hook): ** Lily Pad ** Tangle Kelp ** Potato Mine ** Cherry Bomb * And that should be almost enough to get you through the level! Suggestions for remaining slots are: ** Imitater for Tangle Kelp is definitely handy ** Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, Squash ** Maybe Hypno-shroom, so you can use it with Plant Food for lols, though it'll get hooked by the Fisherman Zombie. * When laying out defences, fill the screen with Potato Mine on Lily Pad up till the fourth or fifth column. Fill the rest of the screen entirely with Tangle Kelp. Any Tangle Kelp planted in columns one to five is often wasted when the low tide comes in. Now tap on Let's rock. * Keep replanting Tangle Kelp and occasionally Potato Mine as the zombies come in. An Imitater is useful. Avoid replanting in the ninth column, except in the early stages, because the Fisherman Zombie will automatically destroy any kelp planted here when it pops up. Be cautious about planting in the eight column -- the Fisherman Zombie can flip any Tangle Kelp in front of it out of the screen. * Use a quick plant of Lily Pad and Cherry Bomb (or Jalapeno or Ghost Pepper) to deal with any Octo Zombie. You'll have plenty of sun left over to do this. * After low tide, dig up any unused Lily Pad to generate extra sun. * No need to kill the Fisherman Zombie if you're just using instants and flat plants. The Fisherman Zombie will die automatically at end of game if all other zombies are killed. * If you have a Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) boost of Lily Pad, and either too much time on your hands or a need to procrastinate, it may be possible to use this effect to give yourself extra sun (plant one pad, generate up to four others, dig up five, for a potential profit of 50 sun -- see illustration in Gallery section below). Strategy 2 Created by ThePvzDude Suggested Plants *Lily Pad *Boosted Spring Bean *Imitater to imitate Spring Bean *Blover *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Anything else to fill in Start by planting two Lily Pads,one for Spring Beans and one for Blovers.Press start when you planted both Lily Pads. When the wave starts,immediately place down a Spring Bean and,timing it well,place a Blover. Repeat this strategy until you have either lost the level,run out of sun or beat the level. Strategy 3 Created by Master3530 Suggested Plants *Bowling Bulb *Wall-nut *Lily Pad *Ghost Pepper *Cherry Bomb *Tangle Kelp *Anything else to fill in Plant 5 columnes of Lily Pads to deal with fishermans. Place Bowling Bulbs at 1st columne and 3 centre rows of 2nd columne. Plant 2 Wall-nuts on other tiles of this columne. More 3 Wall-nuts go at the centre rows of 3rd columne. Then start a level. Use plant food on Bowling Bulbs if needed. Plant Tangle Kelps and Ghost Peppers as well. Have Cherry Bomb just in case. With this strategy you shouldn't have any problems. Strategy 4 Created by Thediamondtree Suggested Plants * Lily Pad * Coconut Cannon * Infi-nut * Random Plants for the rest of the slots Plant Lily Pads for the tiles with no Lily Pads then plant a column of Coconut Cannons, after this, plant a column of Infi-nuts And start the wave. First use Plant Food on an Infi-nut to keep the plants protected then you should use the Coconut Cannons to defeat the Zombies, if the strategy backfires, Lawn Mowers should easily take them out. Gallery BigWaveBeach_Day29_1.png|Let's rock BigWaveBeach_Day29_2.png|Low tide BigWaveBeach_Day29_3.png|Hypno-shroom! BigWaveBeach_Day29_4.png|Final zombies BigWaveBeach_Day29_7.PNG|Boosted Lily Pad + too much time = lots of Winter Melon BigWaveBeach_Day29_8.PNG|Final zombies vs Winter Melons Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Under construction Category:Pages which need more pics Category:Article stubs Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Last Stand Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Levels with one flag